To The Moon and Back
by leledoll21
Summary: Steve has some news for Danny and he doesn't know how well he will take it. Mpreg Steve is a teacher in this one.


Author's Note: This is a One-shot with Steve and Danny. It's an Mpreg story so if you are not comfortable with it you are more than welcome to hit that back button. But otherwise I hope everyone enjoys. Please be easy on me this is my first story in almost five years. Also in this story Danny is a Cop and Steve is a 3rd grade teacher at Grace's school.

It has been a week since I found out…. Found out that I was nine weeks pregnant. I was throwing up every morning and I started to feel a pain in my stomach. I was scared that it was something more serious so then I went to the Doctor and well here I am Two months pregnant. You ask who the father is well its Danny my Boyfriend of five months. We met at a parent teacher conference for his daughter and I was filling in for Grace's teacher that night. That same night he asked me out and at first I thought it would've been a problem because I teach at Grace's school but because I am not her teacher it worked out perfectly fine, and the rest is history.

Everything was great I met his ex-wife Rachel, his Partner chin and chin's cousin Kono. I fell in love with Grace I see her as my own daughter and I can safely say that I am falling hard for Danny but I don't know if this news will be for the better or worse. Kono and I became fast friends we do everything together and I still haven't told her the news so at this moment we are having lunch at the café and I am nervous because I haven't told anyone yet. I haven't even told my sister our relationship is still new and I didn't want Danny to hate me because I got pregnant.

Kono and I ordered our coffee and sat down at a table besides the window I was sipping my drinks when I felt a pair of eyes on me.

"Steve what is going on you haven't been yourself lately… you know you can tell me anything right?" Kono asked.

I looked up from my coffee and took a deep breath, "well you know how I told you I haven't been feeling well lately, right…."

Kono nodded.

"Umm, well I went to the doctor and I found out why"

"Ok so is it something serious, Steve you're scaring me what is it" Kono egged on.

I swallowed and I said it before I changed my mind "Kono I'm nine weeks pregnant"

We sat for about seven second before she said something "Oh my Gosh! Steve that is great I'm going to be an aunt" she said excitedly "wait why are you acting like it's a bad thing Danny is going to be excited"

"That's the thing Kono is he really going to be, I mean we have only been dating for Seven months and he already has a 9 year old and with all of the drama with Rachel is having another baby right now the best for him….."

Kono sighed "Ok yes it's still a little early but you have to realize Steve it takes two to make a baby you didn't get yourself pregnant it's both of you guys fault so stop burdening yourself Danny made a decision when he decided to not wrap his little buddy up"

I laughed when she said that "Do you think he will be happy"

"Yes he will, look Steve you guys have been dating for seven months but I know love when I see it and Danny loves you. You're all he talks about besides Grace"

"Really?" I smiled

"Yes really" Kono smiled "So don't worry Danny will love you especially because now that you are carrying his child.

I laughed "Thank you I really needed that"

"You're welcome Hun. So when are you going to tell him?"

"He is coming over tonight after work because Rachel has Grace tonight so I'll make us some dinner and I will tell him then."

"Ok great I am so happy for you" Kono clapped "But more happy for myself because I get to take my niece shopping all of the time"

I laughed "Ok what if we have a son"

"Then he will take me shopping" We both laughed and chatted for another hour before Kono had to go to work.

5 hours later

To say I am nervous is an understatement. I just finished cooking dinner I made steak, mashed potatoes with broccoli. And to keep me busy I decided to make Danny's Favorite desert Pineapple upside down cake. Danny would be here any moment so I set the table and poured some wine in his glass and poured some water in mine. At least that would give him a little hint. I was putting the plates on the table when the doorbell rang. I almost dropped the plate and my heart started beating. This is it there is no turning back now I have to tell him tonight. If he hates me for it then I will have to raise my baby on my own. I didn't realize I was still just standing there until I heard a knock on the door.

"Steve babe you in there"

I wiped my sweaty palms on my shirt and walked to the door.

I opened the door "Hey"

"Hey Babe are you ok" Danny walked in and gave me a long peck on my lips.

I swallowed "Uhhh yeah so how was your day"

I helped him take off his jacket "ehhh it was alright it was kind of slow today but Chin and I did a drug bust today which was the highlight of my day".

We walked to the Dining table "Well to make your day better I made some dinner"

"Wow babe today must be my birthday because you made my favorite, Thanks" he smiled and gave me another kiss.

We sat down and talked the whole while during dinner that I almost forgot that I had to tell him about the baby. I became nervous again. This is basically going to make us stronger or break us up and I am beyond terrified to tell him.

"I'll be right back I made some desert" I started to take the plates off the table when he pulled me in his lap put the plates back on the table and kissed me. The kiss was very slow at first and then he grabbed my ass and bit my bottom lip. I moaned and he took that as an invitation to put his tongue in my mouth. We were making out for a while until I felt his hardening member poking my ass.

I separated pulled back and was panting "Babe we can do that later I'll be right back.

He sighed "alright fine"

I grabbed the dishes again and took them to the sink I cut the cake and put them in two plates. When I got back to the table I saw him on his phone going thru some emails. When he saw me he smiled and put his phone away.

"Oh wow my favorite cake too what have I done to deserve this special treatment" he smiled "So Kono told me you guys had a long talk at lunch today"

I sat down and started to get nervous again this is it I have to tell him now.

"Umm yeah we did talk today about something important" I said nervously

He looked up from eating and stop "Steve what's wrong did something happen"

"No nothing happened I just uh…. I have something to tell you"

He looked worried he got up and brought his chair closer to that my knees are between his legs and he grabbed my hands.

"Babe what is it I'm getting really worried"

I looked in his eyes and I couldn't even speak I didn't want to lose him tears started coming to my eyes Stupid hormones.

"Steve please tell me what's wrong and I will do anything to make it right" he dried my eyes.

"So remember when I had to go to the Doctor last week" I asked.

"Yeah"

"So the doctor told me why I wasn't feeling well"

He nodded but didn't say anything.

"Well Danny I found out that I'm pregnant" There I said it; I finally said the thing that has been weighing heavy on me the last week. He didn't say anything but was still holding my hands.

I started to cry and closed my eyes "Danny please say something …. Say anything just don't be mad at me I'm sorry"

Then I felt his hands leave mind and before I opened my eyes I felt him stand me up and before I knew it I was hugging him.

"Steve please don't cry you don't have to apologize for giving me the best news I've had in a long time"

We pulled apart "so you're not mad at me?"

"Of course not the love of my life is carrying my baby why would I be mad at you"

"Well I thought because with everything going on with Work and Rachel you wouldn't want to have another burden on your plate". I said

"Steve please don't ever say that I love you and I already love this baby that you're carrying for me, this is great I am going to be a father again." He laughed.

I smiled "I love you so much"

He kissed me and then got on his knees and kissed my slightly small bump " I love you and my baby too."

He got up and lifted me up in his arms "Now why don't we finish desert in bedroom"

I laughed "Danny I have to clean"

"You can do that tomorrow morning" he smiled and carries me into our room and that night I knew this is the man I want to be with for the rest of my life.

The End

So thank you guys this is my first one shot in a while but if you want me to make a prequel or if you want me to write on how they met and their first date let me know. Thank you for reading. Also if there is another pairing you would like me to write with a certain story let me know.


End file.
